


Guns'n'Roses

by SSM_Sterek



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Out of Character
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2019-02-10 00:55:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12900513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SSM_Sterek/pseuds/SSM_Sterek
Summary: AU: Ревущие двадцатые.





	Guns'n'Roses

**Author's Note:**

> Автор: Elhuml  
> Все права принадлежат группе SSM [Sterek 18+].

Стайлз Стилински совсем не уважал газеты - любая из них раздувала совершенно незначительные события и обходила стороной важные факты. Порой положение дел было искажено журналистами настолько, что Стайлз в сердцах комкал ни в чем не повинный листок бумаги и отправлялся за разъяснениями к своим информаторам.

Но сейчас он готов был расцеловать заголовок грошового издания, которое сунул ему мальчишка на проспекте. Жирные черные буквы гласили: "Лора Волчица убита! Семье Хейлов снесли голову!"

Стайлз довольно рассмеялся и отбросил газету.

Сложиться лучше ситуация не могла.

***

Айзек подтвердил смерть Лоры Хейл: чистой воды формальность, но это лишний раз укрепило доверие между конторой Лейхи и бандой Стилински.

\- Что ты собираешься делать? - прищурившись, спросил Айзек, когда Стайлз встал с кресла.

\- Я собираюсь провернуть самую крупную шалость во всей истории организованной преступности Нью-Йорка, - ответил, широко ухмыляясь, Стайлз. - А ты уж проследи, чтобы газетчики не намутили воды после этого.

\- Любой каприз за ваши деньги, - отозвался Айзек, вставая и протягивая руку Стайлзу. - Я догадываюсь, что ты задумал, Стилински. Не облажайся.

\- Ни за что, - неожиданно серьезно мотнул головой Стайлз, пожимая ладонь Айзека. - Тебе будет что слить газетам.

\- Знаю.

***

Покинув контору Лейхи, Стайлз буквально за углом наткнулся на деловитого Бойда, но не подал виду, что знает его, пока они оба не нырнули в крошечный тупиковый переулок.

\- Эрика сказала, ты хочешь меня видеть. Что требуется? - немногословно поинтересовался Бойд. Стайлз любил его за это: мощный, исполнительный, молчаливый Вернон был иной раз просто подарком.

Они подпирали стену переулка, Бойд неспешно закуривал, временами стреляя взглядом по сторонам, безмолвно подгоняя Стайлза.

Нужно было торопиться, отдать скорее приказ, чтобы не упустить момент, но Стайлз сам едва мог поверить в то, что собирался сказать Бойду:

\- Ты, Скотт и ваши люди... Достаньте мне Дерека Хейла.

Бойд вынул сигарету изо рта:

\- Сложно, босс.

\- Не настолько, как это было еще вчера, - возразил Стайлз. - Газеты читаешь? Мисс Лора убита. От Хейлов осталась голая сила - Дерек и остатки его людей. Он их не сможет организовать сейчас, спустя всего лишь несколько часов после смерти сестры.

Бойд поднял огромную ладонь, прерывая Стайлза.

\- Верю, босс. Больше слов не нужно, сделаем в лучшем виде.

Стайлз нервно поправил кепку и облизнул губы.

\- Рассчитываю на тебя... на вас. Это... очень важно.

Бойд только хмыкнул и, отлепившись от стены, растоптал брошенный на асфальт окурок.

\- Сколько у нас времени?

\- Нисколько. Счет идет на минуты.

\- Тогда я пошел, босс.

\- Удачи, - тихо сказал Стайлз в спину Бойду.

Она им всем сейчас понадобится.

***

\- Стайлз, если бы я не знала, что ты хорош в своей работе, я бы выгнала вас всех отсюда взашей, - с ноткой восхищения бросила Лидия. В кабаре толпилась часть банды Стилински: они были страховкой на случай непредвиденных обстоятельств.

\- Не выгнала бы. Тебе льстит, что в подсобке твоего ресторана происходят исторические события, Лидия! - рассмеялся Стайлз, опираясь на барную стойку. Лидия ничего не ответила, только усмехнулась и провела пальцами по своим коротким, уложенным прихотливыми волнами волосам. Она действительно была заинтересована в успехе дела, ведь, пройди все как надо, ресторан "Дабл-Эл" приобретет невиданную репутацию в преступных кругах.

А, как известно, в мире по ту сторону закона репутация ценится дороже золота.

Тут раздался топот, и дверь, ведущая вглубь помещения, распахнулась. Ворвался Лиам, подручный Скотта, и выпалил:

\- Все готово. Он...

Стайлз поднял руку, призывая к молчанию.

\- Отлично, - улыбнулся он. - Зови своих, и выпейте у Лидии. Заслужили.

***

Стайлз стоял и не верил собственным глазам: новоиспеченный глава семьи Хейлов сидел напротив него, привязанный к стулу, обездвиженный и беспомощный.

Конечно, легко Дерек не дался, многие из людей Скотта и Бойда пострадали, некоторые были убиты. Семьям погибших предстояло выплатить щедрую компенсацию, но Стайлз не думал сейчас об этом.

Гораздо важнее было то, что Хейл подал признаки жизни.

\- Что тебе надо? - о, сложись обстоятельства по-другому, Стайлз бы рухнул на колени от одного этого голоса - хриплого, низкого, невыразимо сексуального.

Но ситуация требовала жесткого контроля над собой.

\- Я - глава банды Стилински, - представился Стайлз. - Твоя сестра вела дела с нами.

Дерек вскинулся.

\- Моя сестра, - он выделил это слово голосом, - мертва. О каких делах может вообще идти речь?

Стайлз подошел ближе и нахмурился.

\- Времена изменились, Хейл. Все стало с ног на голову, когда убили Лору. У нас нет и лишней минуты, поэтому ты должен выслушать меня. Кстати, - поднял он палец, когда Дерек открыл было рот, - мои люди напали на тебя и привели сюда тоже потому, что времени на переговоры нет.

\- Ну так говори по делу, глава банды Стилински, - оскалился Дерек, - а не чеши языком по-пустому.

Стайлз улыбнулся и подошел вплотную, опираясь ладонями о впечатляющие плечи Хейла.

\- Мы - банда. Вы, Хейлы - семья. Мы иногда делали вашу грязную работу за щедрую плату, и, в общем-то, это классические отношения между преступными группировками. Но теперь, лишившись Лоры, вы остались без мозгового центра, вам отсекли голову, как чертовски верно подметили газетчики. Вы пока еще сохраняете связи, мощь и влияние, но в считанные дни потеряете все это без должной организации и усмирения смуты в ваших рядах, которая начинается прямо сейчас. Нам нужно ваше могущество, ваша поддержка во многих вопросах, к семьям вообще гораздо больше уважения, чем к бандам. В обмен на это я предлагаю своих лучших информаторов, стратегов, людей, в конце концов, взамен тех, которые сбегут от вас. Проще говоря, Хейл, - я хочу от тебя союза. Именно союза, совместной работы, а не бартера услуг. Поверь, нам обоим это нужно. По рукам?

Стайлз выпрямился и перевел дух. Он никогда никому в этом не признается, но говорить такое, ставить условия, глядя в немигающие глаза Дерека Хейла, было очень страшно.

\- Сейчас я закрою глаза на то, что ты оскорбил как всю семью Хейлов, так и лично меня, - тяжело ответил Дерек. - Когда все это успокоится, я спрошу с тебя втройне. Но ты, черт тебя дери, прав, Стилински. Я не собираюсь заниматься делами, пока не отомщу за Лору, а терять все, что имею, я не хочу. По рукам.

Стайлз широко ухмыльнулся и пробормотал:

\- Тогда скрепим сделку, - он снова наклонился и прижался губами к губам Дерека, одновременно доставая нож из рукава и разрезая веревки за спинкой стула. Хейл шокировано выдохнул, но Стайлз отскочил прежде, чем его успели бы ударить.

Что удивительно, Дерек будто и не собирался. Напротив, он был похож на очень удивленного пса: приоткрытый рот и поднятые брови.

\- Приходи в себя и давай за мной. У нас много дел, - отвернувшись, громко сказал Стайлз, вполголоса добавив:

\- Сможешь взять с меня за это хоть вдесятеро, - и шмыгнул обратно в ресторан.

Нужно было действительно взяться за дело.

**© SSM [Sterek 18+]**


End file.
